1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to devices for loosening threaded hardware, particularly in confined spaces. More specifically in a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to devices for replacing angle stop valves in plumbing systems. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a triangular arrangement of two wrenches having a connecting bar whereby the two wrenches can rotate along the length of the bar to decompress nuts from valve bodies and related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Angle stop valves are used under sinks, behind toilets and in a variety of other configurations to connect supply water systems to faucets, refrigerators, water filtration systems, dishwashers and toilets through hoses and/or copper tube connections. In a typical configuration (e.g. FIG. 1), valves are connected to a ½″ copper water system using a 15/16″ ferrule nut and ferrule ring securing a watertight connection. When first installed, the ferrule nut is placed on the copper pipe and then the ferrule ring is slid onto the pipe. Next the valve is slid onto the copper pipe while the nut is turned to engage with the valve body forcing the ferrule ring into the body of the valve which, in turn, forces the ferrule ring to tighten onto the copper pipe making a secure, watertight fit. To assure this water tight connection the nut is usually tightened very tight. Also as shown in FIG. 1, the valves usually have a spigot handle located on the front of the valve or on top of the valve.
In addition to the tight connection, corrosion can build up between the ferrule nut and the valve and making the nut very difficult to rotate if valve replacement is required. Currently, the method for removing the ferrule nut is to get into a position under a sink so that a worker can get leverage on a wrench and pliers attempting to pull and/or squeeze them together to decompress the nut from the valve body. The danger in the current method is that the act of applying too much pressure to break the corrosive seal may twist the copper pipe causing damage to the pipe and/or actually break it loose from a copper fitting in the wall. Obviously if the copper pipe is damaged and/or if there is damage to the fittings in the wall a relatively small job has just developed into a serious problem. In addition, attempting to work in this position can be detrimental to a workers back.
The problem is even more difficult when replacing a valve in a confined enclosure. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to apply a measured amount of torque to loosen a valve nut without having a user's arms and hands in awkward positions. It is further an object of the present invention to improve leverage required to decompress a corrosive valve nut.